Faith, Trust, and Leaf-Men?
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When the Pixie-Dust Tree is poisoned by a mysterious foe, Tink and her friends must travel to the mainland in the twenty-first century to recruit the help of forest warriors, whom Queen Clarion and Lord Milory are familiar with. Will the Leaf-Men and fairies be able to overcome their differences in order to save both their worlds? Tink/Terrence, Rosetta/Sled, and M.K./Nod.
1. Chapter 1

Faith, Trust, and… Leaf-Men?

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

**Well, as you have seen, this is going to be a Tinker Bell and Epic crossover. Yeah, I'll admit, I love the Tinker Bell movies, because they can be funny at times. Heck, who can resist Clank and Bobble, those two tinker fairies? Anyway, I thought a crossover like this would make sense, since the Leaf-Men and fairies share some things in common. Anyway, enough with my babbling. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

It was just any ordinary day in Pixie Hollow. The only sign that there were fairies abound were trails of pixie dust sprinkling the air. In this tiny world, the fairies in the Autumn realm were once again on their toes, preparing for their season. In the Autumn-Woods, the fairies there were practicing their painting skills for the transformation of the leaves. They were far too busy to notice a green-clad tinker fairy, who had managed to get herself into a great many adventures as time went on. This particular fairies' name was Tinker Bell. Her latest adventure had been to find her long-lost sister, Periwinkle, who lived in the Winter-Woods. That adventure, by Mainland time, was roughly a year ago. Back then, fairies weren't allowed to cross the border between the Autumn-Woods and the Winter-Woods, for fear of broken wings, for which there was no cure. Now, after an upset in the balance of the seasons, causing a massive freeze, nearly destroying the Pixie-Dust Tree, fairies from the warm seasons could just get their wings frosted, to keep them warm, by the Winter Fairies.

Tink still occasionally met with her sister. Even now, they had arranged a picnic by the Winter-Fairies' Pixie Dust Tree. However, Tink just had to see how the Autumn Fairies crafted their works of art first, admiring how every stroke of their brushes was a burst of red, golden-yellow, or orange color. As Tink witnessed this commotion, as the fairies perfected their painting techniques, she felt a deep loneliness, for she and her friends had just returned from the Mainland after spending the whole season of summer there. It had been the second time that Tink had seen Elizabeth, who had already convinced some other girls in the City that fairies did exist, and had started a fairy club. Tink had wasted no time in updating Elizabeth on her latest adventure, for which she was quite fascinated. Before they had left, Tink decided to make sure, when the Winter Fairies went to the Mainland, to tell Periwinkle to keep an eye out for Elizabeth, who would be in the City at that time. In order that Periwinkle would be able to find her, Elizabeth would have a picture of Tinker Bell on her window.

Snapping herself out of her day-dreams, Tink knew that she had better hurry if she wanted to get to the picnic on time. She had worked for five hours perfecting a nut catapult for the squirrels and she didn't want to let the time slip by anymore. Making for the border, having already dressed into her winter gear, with the picnic basket over her shoulder, Tink caught the attention of Spike, one of Periwinkle's friends, who carefully frosted down her wings. With a quick thank-you, Tink shot off into the air, taking in the entire Winter Realm below her. She would have stayed admiring it longer, if she didn't have to shoot out of the way of a pack of snowy owls, led by Sled, Rosetta's boyfriend, teaching them specific aerial movements, when they would head to the Mainland. After all, as Fairy Mary always said, you could never be too prepared. Waving a quick hello to him, Tink rapidly descended toward the Pixie-Dust Tree, where her sister was already waiting with the spread.

"Tink! You're here! I thought you might have gotten a little side-tracked, what with autumn preparations going on."

"Oh, Peri, you know that I wouldn't miss this for the world."

As Tink brought out the ham-and-cheese sandwiches, the shadow of Lord Milory's snowy owl passed over them, as he kept watch over his domain. As of late, it wasn't a secret that Lord Milory and Queen Clarion loved each other, and there were even rumors of a marriage, but nothing was clear yet.

"So, Peri, what do you think of these rumors? Do you think that they have an element of truth in them?"

"I honestly don't know, Tink. You can never be certain where rumors are concerned."

As they began a lively discussion about when Periwinkle would visit Elizabeth, Fairy Mary, in winter gear, raced toward them in a flurry of pixie dust. It was obvious that she was in a state of deadly fear.

"Tink, you need to come home, right now. There's something wrong with the Pixie-Dust Tree."

OOXO

**Well, you already know that this isn't good. But, you're going to have to see what the problem is, when I post the next chapter. If you want to know, I'm the sort of person who loves to do cliffhangers. You've been warned! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. The Chase

Faith, Trust, and Leaf-Men?

Chapter 2: The Chase

**So, this is where things start to get complicated for the inhabitants of Pixie Hollow. P.S. I forgot to do this again. I do not own Tinker Bell or Epic. They belong to Disney and Blue Sky Studios.**

OOXO

As Tinker Bell sped toward where the Pixie-Dust Tree was located, her friends quickly caught up with her, who were wanting to believe that this was all a nightmare. As the Tree came into view, everyone gasped, horrified to see that the bark was starting to turn a sickly shade of green, where a hole could clearly be seen at the center of the sickening patch.

Queen Clarion and the Ministers of the Seasons were already present, terrified beyond measure, wondering who, or what, could have done this.

"This doesn't look good. If the Pixie-Dust Tree is truly poisoned, then it could die, and if it dies, how will we be able to travel to the mainland to change the seasons?" the Minister of Spring wondered, clearly worried by the horrific situation at hand. Everyone knew that the only reason that fairies could fly was the pixie dust produced by the tree.

"Something must be done about this. Fall is nearly upon us. If we cannot save the tree, there's no telling what consequences may occur," the Minister of Fall replied, as worried as the rest of them.

As Tink landed on a branch of the tree, she spotted her dust-keeper friend, Terrence, with Fairy Gary by his side. Wanting to find answers, she sped toward them, landing beside them.

"Terrence, how did this happen? When did you all notice? Did you see anyone, or anything, suspicious?"

"Tink, one at a time. First, we don't know who, or what, could have gotten to the tree. Second, I was just going to gather some dust, when I noticed what was wrong. And third, from what I've heard, no one has seen anything suspicious around here. Queen Clarion is clueless about who could have even gotten to the tree. If I didn't know any better, I would think that a fairy did it, but that wouldn't make any sense, seeing as how the Tree is the only reason that we're able to fly."

Biting her lip, deep in thought, Tink began to wrack her brain, trying to find out if she had seen anything suspicious. Now that she thought about it, she had seen something very odd as she was passing through the Autumn Realm.

Deciding that she had to go and check it out, Tink flew over to where her friends were investigating the puncture in the tree's bark. Informing her friends on her hunch, they all flew over to the Autumn Realm, with Clank struggling to keep up, seeing as how the others were in a hurry and Clank wasn't exactly the fittest one of the bunch. Reaching their destination, Tink led them to a certain branch, where she had spotted an unusual bump that didn't look like it had belonged. Locating it, she realized that the bump was indeed gone. Knowing that there was an intruder in Pixie Hollow, Tink turned to her friend, Vidia, and said,

"Vidia, go and warn the Ministers that there's an intruder in the Hollow. The rest of us will try to locate him, or her."

When Vidia sped off, Tink began to split the fairies into groups, to scour all the realms. Speeding off, with Clank and Bobble, to Spring Valley, Tink wondered how they could be able to find someone in all those realms. Glancing down, she saw that the Ministers were already organizing search parties and guards to secure the borders of the realms, since whoever it was couldn't have gotten far, since they weren't able to fly. They knew this because there was no sign of any pixie dust by the puncture wound on the Tree.

As Tink flew past other fairies, who were also joining the search, Tink noticed something duck behind one of the trees nearby. Signaling to Clank and Bobble to keep quiet, they all peeked around, just in time to see something race around the tree.

"Stop right there! Who are you?"

As Tink and the others began to follow after, they nearly bumped into Rosetta and Vidia, who had arrived just in time to see them pursue their target. Joining the chase, they tried to keep the intruder in sight, as it jumped from tree to tree, with surprising agility. With a burst of speed, Vidia tackled it to the ground. As she stared into its horrific face, she gasped in shock, loosening her grasp a little, just enough for it to get away. Quickly recovering, Vidia sped after it once more, not expecting for it to make a sharp turn to the right. Caught off guard, Vidia tried to brake, only to crash into a bush.

"Vidia, are you all right?" Rosetta asked, knowing that that couldn't have felt great.

"I'm fine, just go get that thing. I'll be with you in a jiffy."

As Vidia tried to break free of the branches that were pinning her down, the others ran into Silvermist, Fawn, and Iridessa, who quickly joined the chase.

Spotting the thing crossing a stream, Silvermist created a watery vortex to pin it down, only for it to dodge at the last possible second. Fawn tried to get some squirrels to catch it, but to no avail. Spotting a stream of sunlight, Iridessa redirected the light toward the thing's face, causing it to cry out in pain. Before Rosetta could tangle it in some vines, however, a huge raven appeared out of nowhere, scattering the fairies with its powerful wings. As she crashed into a tree branch, Tink saw the thing leap onto the bird's back and fly off. Determined to catch it, she managed to grab onto the bird's tail feathers, while Rosetta grew vines to tangle it. Squawking in protest, it knocked off its rider, which managed to land on another tree branch. Darting into the forest once more, its path was intercepted by Vidia, who had finally managed to break free. To make sure that it wouldn't get away again, Vidia, Fawn, and Silvermist sped toward it from three directions. However, the creature just smiled and disappeared through the tree. Eyes widening in shock, the three fairies all tried to brake, but to no avail. With a sickening thump, they all crashed into the tree, wondering, in their dazed states, why they hadn't passed through, as well.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that thing, it's so going to get it," Vidia mumbled, gingerly picking herself up.

"That thing sure was fast. Ow, my head," Silvermist moaned, rubbing her forehead, where a bump was already starting to form.

"What was that thing, anyway?" Fawn asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well, whatever it was, it wasn't from around here," Bobble replied, with a wheezing Clank behind him.

Eyes narrowing in curiosity, Tink experimentally pushed on the bark of the tree, trying to see how the creature got through. As she began to knock on the tree, trying to hear any sort of hollow sound, Queen Clarion and the Ministers of the Seasons arrived, having heard of the commotion. When Tink explained how the creature had gotten away, Queen Clarion narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.

"I shall report this to Lord Milory, straight away," the Minister of Winter announced, prepared to set out, when the Queen stopped her.

"Tell Milory of the Boggan's escape route. I want him to know of this."

"Queen Clarion, how do you know what that thing is?" Tink asked, wondering how she could've known.

"I will explain all of this back in the Square."

OOXO

**Well, well, well, the plot thickens! Of course, I will explain how Clarion knows of the Boggans. Until then, keep in touch!**


	3. To the Mainland

Faith, Trust, and Leaf-Men?

Chapter 3: To the Mainland

**So, now is the time for action! Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

When Tinker Bell and her friends entered Queen Clarion's throne room, the walls having turned a sickly green, since it was inside the Pixie-Dust Tree, they spotted the Minister of Spring flying around the room, greatly agitated, since the perpetrator had gotten away.

"What could this possibly mean? Why would anyone want to destroy the Pixie-Dust Tree?"

"A Boggan was here, so Mandrake is surely behind this," the Queen replied, staring at the walls in concern.

"Queen Clarion, how do you know what that thing is?" Bobble asked, not quite certain of what she was talking about.

"I know because I have seen them before. Long ago, Pixie Hollow was divided between two tribes. One of them was like us, born from an infant's first laugh, and who wanted to stay in Pixie Hollow. However, the other tribe produced children, like Humans do, and were most fascinated in the Mainland. Because of their differences, the two tribes fought many a time, until the second tribe was finally banished, deprived of their wings and cast to the Mainland, never to see Pixie Hollow again. They became the Leaf-Men and they protect the forests outside the Hollow.

This is where Mandrake comes in. He's the leader of the Boggans, a hideous, bug-like race, who seek to destroy Nature, and rule over the rot-filled lands. The Leaf-Men have fought them many a time. However, until now, I was not sure how one of them could've entered here. Now, after what you've told me, I have the answer."

Leading them all off a certain corridor, Queen Clarion showed them a mirror, which had images flashing across its surface. All of them seemed to depict by-gone ages.

"This is a mirror, which can show the past, present, and future. This Boggan was not from this time era. It came from the future."

"How could it have come from the future?" Fawn asked.

"Through the tree you saw it disappear into. For some reason, that particular tree acts as a barrier through time. It could not enter Pixie Hollow in the time era it's from, because, in the future, Pixie Hollow has a barrier, preventing anything, or anyone, from entering, except for fairies. We do not yet have the magic to accomplish it now. For some reason, Mandrake chose now to poison the tree. For what reason, I do not know, but it cannot result in anything good. Tinker Bell, you and your friends must travel to the future, in order to stop Mandrake and find the cure."

Dead silence reigned for a few moments, after Clarion had stated all of this. After Tink had managed to absorb all that she had just heard, she and her friends began to gather up what they would need on the Mainland. As Tink was packing in her house, she was still wrestling with the fact that an enemy from the Mainland was endangering Pixie Hollow, for an unknown reason. She didn't know what to expect when she got there, but what she did know, was that Mandrake wouldn't get away with this.

A few moments later, Tink and the others met at the Time Tree, preparing themselves for anything that could, and probably would, happen. Before they stepped through, however, Queen Clarion said,

"Tinker Bell, you will also need your sister and her friends for this quest. By using ancient fairy magic, which I've recently found, I have granted them the power to travel through the warm seasons."

No sooner did the Queen announce this, than Periwinkle, Sled, Glis, and Spike landed by the others, appearing unharmed by the heat.

"You ready, Tink?" Periwinkle asked, bracing herself.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Peri."

"Let's all hold hands, so everyone will feel better," Silvermist said, grasping Spike's hand in her left hand, and Vidia's in her right one. As everyone else followed suit, Queen Clarion cast a spell, so they could pass through. Taking a deep, simultaneous breath, they all passed through to the unknown.

OOXO

"Ozzi, wait up, you goofball," M.K. yelled, trying to keep up with her dog. It had been roughly several weeks since she had returned to her full size. She still kept in touch with Nod and the others, but she desperately wanted to return to their size. Ever since she had helped defeat Mandrake, who had been plotting to destroy the forest, her father, Professor Bomba, had stopped all of his efforts to show the scientific community the existence of the Leaf-Men. After all, if the truth ever came out, the Leaf-Men's existence would be in jeopardy, since scientists would want to capture them for closer examination. Not wanting that to ever happen, Professor Bomba got rid of all the evidence, in case it ever fell into the wrong hands.

Now, with the Leaf-Men protected by both M.K.'s and Bomba's secrecy, and Mandrake vanquished, it seemed that nothing could ever go wrong. Of course, as M.K. was soon to find out, life doesn't really work that way. Still pursuing her dog, she found that she had managed to wander in the territory of the Leaf-Men. Hoping that Ozzi hadn't disturbed them, she quickly grabbed him, before he could ambush some nature civilians. As she apologized, she saw them double up in laughter. Confused for a moment, she realized that, since they were smaller and thus, being in a different speed dimension, her voice was deeper and slower. Rolling her eyes, she began to wander back to the house, before a spark of liquid light caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly approached the spot where it occurred. Too late, M.K. realized that she had loosened her grip on Ozzi, who managed to leap out of her arms, barking in excitement, as he headed toward the source of the light.

"Ozzi, wait, you could squish somebody."

Out of breath, M.K. leaned against a tree, wheezing, wondering, once more, how her dog could run so fast, since he only had three legs, not to mention only one eye. Having lost him, she began to walk through the woods, calling his name in vain. Suddenly, a bright light flashed right past her, causing her to stumble back in fright. Just then, she heard Ozzi barking in excitement, chasing after another light. As the light became trapped in a bush, M.K. was startled to see that the light was a tiny being, much like the Leaf-Men, except that she had wings.

"Got ya!" M.K. yelled, snatching up her dog before he could hurt it.

Taking a closer look, she saw that it was a girl, with long, black hair, a blue dress, and brown eyes, who was staring, petrified, at Ozzi, who was still trying to bound out of M.K.'s grasp. Suddenly, another tiny girl, who had a brown dress, brown hair, and brown eyes, flew up into Ozzi's face and a tinkling, like little bells, was heard. Surprisingly, the pug calmed down after the girl's tirade, just long enough for the girl trapped in the bush to escape. As they both disappeared into the brush nearby, M.K. just stared, totally numb from what she had just witnessed.

OOXO

"Come on, Ronin, I know you want to," Nod teased, standing at the edge of a rickety branch, which was approximately twenty feet off the ground.

"Nod, this is not a good idea," Ronin replied, not sure what his star student was thinking.

"Too late!" Nod yelled, leaping off the branch, falling for the first ten feet, then calling his hummingbird, with just enough time to land on its back.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" the seventeen-year-old Leafman asked, flying up to Ronin's level.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack, one of these days?" Ronin replied, his right hand resting over his heart, wondering if Nod had a death wish.

"Oh, come on, it's not that hard. You just have to take a deep breath, ready yourself, then jump and call your mount. Easy-peasy."

"Nod, this is simply ridicul…"

Before Ronin could finish his sentence, a gust of wind whipped the tree, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Luckily, Nod was quick enough to save him from a very painful death. Gently landing on the ground, Nod asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, though I don't know how that would've worked out if you hadn't been there. That is why I think it's a horrible idea for anyone to imitate that crazy stunt of yours."

"Well, that goes to show that you're definitely… okay… where did all of this yellow dust come from?"

Rubbing off the strange dust that had fallen from the sky, Nod didn't notice a slim girl, with white hair, approaching from behind, until she said,

"Oh hey, are you guys alright? Sorry about that, Vidia was in a hurry, because, you know, we're trying to find a cure for the Pixie-Dust Tree back home, because, if we don't heal it soon, it will die, so it won't produce pixie dust anymore, which means we won't be able to fly, which means we won't be able to change the seasons anymore, which means that it will stay a season permanently, which, I'm sure you know, is not a good thing. By the way, my name is Glis, nice to meet you."

Having been caught off guard by Glis, Nod and Ronin then just stared in confusion, wondering what the heck was going on. They were soon to find out as the other fairies approached them.

"Yeah, sorry about Glis, she's a little overexcited. By the way, my name is Tinker Bell, this is Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Sled, Spike, Perwinkle, and Glis, who you've already met. We have a problem."

OOXO

**So, did you all like? If you did, please, please, please, PLEASE review, unless you're the type to not really write reviews, in which case, I'll understand. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and remember to keep in touch!**


	4. Race for the Cure

Faith, Trust, and Leaf-Men?

Chapter 4: Race for the Cure

**So, now that Tinker Bell and her friends have met with Nod and Ronin, they're going to be visiting M.K. and Bomba. You're all going to love the professor's reaction to the fairies. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

As the fairies followed Nod and Ronin, who were riding their hummingbird mounts, to Professor Bomba's house, Nod tried to make sense out of things.

"So, let me get this straight here; you come from a place called Pixie Hollow, a hundred-something years ago, where a tree, that produces stuff called pixie dust, has been poisoned and, without it, you wouldn't be able to fly, so you need to find the cure, that just happens to be in this exact forest?"

"Yes, we need pixie dust to fly, so we can be able to change the seasons on the Mainland," Fawn replied, wanting to set straight the extent of Gliss' words before, just managing to slip past a bush in their hurry to reach this professor's house, whom Nod and Ronin said would be able to help them.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that if the Pixie-Dust Tree dies, it will stay a certain season permanently? Do you even know who poisoned it?" Nod asked, knowing that this was indeed a grave situation.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're saying. Also, we know, for a fact, that a creature called a Boggan did it," Tink replied.

"What!? That's not possible! All the Boggans went into hiding when Mandrake was killed," Ronin exclaimed.

"Well, apparently this Mandrake guy isn't dead," Vidia retorted.

Knowing that they needed to get to Bomba's house quickly, Nod and Ronin began to pick up the pace, with the fairies following close behind. Suddenly, the rumble of thunder was heard straight above their heads, followed by a sudden downpour.

"There's the house, guys… uh, guys? Where did they go, Ronin?" Nod asked in confusion.

"Down here," Rosetta yelled.

"Why did you guys land?" Nod asked.

"Yeah, we can't fly in the rain," Bobble explained, showing his wings, which were dripping with water.

"Oh, right. Probably should've figured that out on my own. Well, me and Ronin can just let you ride on our mounts. We'll take turns, since there are so many of you."

Taking Rosetta and Sled along with him, Nod headed toward the window of M.K.'s bedroom, where she was looking out into the forest, pondering over what she had just seen. Suddenly, a hummingbird got into her field of vision, with Nod signaling to her. Quickly opening the window, M.K. was shocked to see two passengers with her boyfriend. Grabbing one of her father's helmet translators, she asked,

"Nod, what's going on?"

"I'll have time to explain once we get everyone inside."

Before M.K. could ask how many others there were, Ronin flew in with the two girls that she had seen earlier. Staring open-mouthed, M.K. just watched as the two Leaf-Men brought in the rest, who were all soaked through and shivering. Grabbing some old doll blankets, from when she was little, M.K. carefully wrapped them around the shivering fairies, careful to not damage their wings.

"Okay, now can someone please tell me what's going on?" M.K. asked, as she carefully wrapped up the last fairy, a girl with a green dress and blond hair.

"Well, apparently, these guys are from an island called Neverland, a hundred-something years ago, because Mandrake sent one of his Boggans to poison a special tree that produces pixie dust, the whole reason these guys can even fly. If the tree dies, there won't be anymore pixie dust, so they won't be able to get here to change the seasons anymore," Nod explained, worry laced in his tone.

After this, Tinker Bell was going to introduce herself and her friends when the realization struck her that M.K. probably couldn't understand what she was saying.

"You can't understand me, can you?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Of course I can understand you."

"Yeah, that helmet she's wearing helps her to understand what we're saying, since we're in a different speed dimension. If she wasn't wearing the helmet, not only would we be too fast to understand, but she would sound like…"

At this point, Nod had to giggle, not being able to contain himself.

"Alright, that's enough, Nod, I get the picture," M.K. sighed.

Right when Tinker Bell finished introducing, a knock sounded at the door.

"M.K., who are you talking to in there?"

"You aren't going to believe me, Dad, but they're… fairies."

Right when the word "fairies" was uttered, the door burst open, revealing an older man, who was wearing ridiculous-looking goggles, and who looked like the most excited person in the world.

"Did you just say fairies? Leaf-Men are one thing, but are we talking fairies now?"

Mouth dropping open at the sight of Vidia, Bomba cautiously approached her, so as not to frighten her. Of course, Vidia and the others were already a tad worried, seeing as how the guy seemed a little crazy.

"Where did they come from, M.K.?"

As she patiently relayed the whole story to her father, she was wondering what they would be able to do to help them, seeing as how they didn't have a clue what the cure could be. Ronin, having pondered on the same thing, finally said,

"I bet that Nim Galuu would have the answer to our little problem. He's a glow-worm that lives in an archive, where everything that has ever happened in the forest is recorded. I believe that we'll find the answer there."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Spike asked, turning toward the window, totally unprepared for what she was about to see.

"Well, hey there, little lady. You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Fawn, I don't suppose that you have ever seen a talking slug before, right?" Rosetta asked, a little disgusted, seeing as how she wasn't a big fan of bugs, and since he was a little creepy.

"No, I have not," Fawn replied, starting to back away a few paces. A few seconds later, a snail slowly crawled up to the window, asking the slug,

"Who do you think these people are?"

"I don't know, but the red-haired one is looking pretty good," the slug replied, making Rosetta feel like she was going to puke. Luckily, Sled was making it pretty clear that she was off-limits.

"Right, I should introduce these guys. This is Mub and Grub," M.K. said, pointing to the slug and the snail respectively.

"Are we done here? Because we do have a cure to find," Vidia said, wanting to get a move on, since the fate of Pixie Hollow was in their hands.

"Alright, even though I have no idea what's going on, I'm taking shotgun," Grub said, plopping onto Ronin's mount, much to the Leaf-Man's ire.

"What do you say, little lady, want to ride with me and Nod?" Mub asked, getting a little too close for Rosetta, who politely said,

"Heh heh, uh, no thanks… Mub. I'll be fine with flying."

Shuddering, Rosetta quickly took off, followed closely by Sled, who turned around and gave Mub the evil eye. As all the other fairies followed close behind, M.K. began to follow them to Nim Galuu's residence, thoroughly making sure that Ozzi was completely tied up first. Little did they all know that they had been spied on by the same Boggan who had poisoned the Pixie-Dust Tree, who promptly went to inform his master of their movements.

OOXO

**Well, now that Mandrake is going to find out, things are going to get a little tougher for the gang. BTW, how did you all like how I made Mub like Rosetta? I thought that it would be pretty ironic, considering that Rosetta hates bugs. However, anyone who had caught Mub's attention would feel pretty uncomfortable. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**P.S. Just in case you guys are confused, since I haven't explained it yet, the reason the Leaf-Men have an aura of intense speed around them, is so they wouldn't be spotted easily by people, since the Leaf-Men would be staying on the Mainland permanently. The fairies wouldn't have any need of it, since they only come to the Mainland to change the seasons, while the Warm Fairies stay during the summer, but they keep well out of sight. Also, the reason why I said the Winter Fairies were shivering after they had been soaked through was because of the spell that had been cast on them. Since their bodies are now protected from the heat, they would feel the effects of the cold. **


	5. Finding the Cure

Faith, Trust, and Leaf-Men?

Chapter 5: Finding the Cure

**Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

OOXO

"No, this can't be right," a certain glow-worm muttered, as he scrolled through the archives deep within his tree.

According to the records, which were used to dictact what had happened since the forest was created, some fairies from Pixie-Hollow had arrived from the nineteenth century. He knew that that wasn't supposed to have occurred, seeing as how when the present mixed with either the past or the future, nothing good could come of it. What was worse, a recent document stated that Mandrake was back, obviously up to no good. This was too much of a coincidence for Nim Galuu. He reasoned that these two events were somehow linked, to bring about the downfall of the forest.

"This is simply ridiculous. What could Mandrake possibly do in Pixie-Hollow that could…?"

It was as if a light had flipped on, revealing what the future held. Knowing that there was no time to lose, Nim Galuu summoned one of his servants.

"Alert the Queen and Leaf-Men! If what I think is going to happen is true, then we must prepare for the worst."

OOXO

"Come on, you guys! Can you please slow down?" M.K. begged, getting caught in the undergrowth, which greatly littered this region of the forest floor.

"Here, let me help you with that," Rosetta said, using her talent to spread away the thistles. Nodding in gratitude, M.K. managed to catch sight of Nim Galuu's residence, a few meters away.

As she ducked underneath an overhanging branch, the helmet, which was still on her head, bumped against it. This having captured Tink's attention, she promptly asked,

"So, how long did it take your dad to make that contraption?"

Straightening it, annoyance evident in her gestures, M.K. replied,

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't here when he was working on it. See, my mom divorced my dad, because she thought that he was a little loony, seeing as how he was obsessed with finding the Leaf-Men. I only came here because she died and I had no one else to turn to."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Tink said, her thoughts trailing towards Elizabeth, whose mother had died when she was just two.

"Come on, you two. Stop slacking off! We don't have the entire month!" Nod yelled, gesturing toward the tree, where a glow-worm, whom Tink assumed to be Nim Galuu, stood at the entrance, looking visibly agitated.

"Thank goodness you've come. I was just about to send messengers to find you. Follow me!"

As M.K. waited outside, the others began to make their way deep into the interior of the tree.

"So, what exactly is the problem you needed us here for?" Rosetta asked, making sure to stay as far away as possible from Mub, who was casually coming up beside her.

"It's concerning the forest. A while ago, I was wondering why Mandrake would go to all the trouble of going to Pixie Hollow to poison the Pixie-Dust Tree."

"Now, how would you know about that?" Vidia asked.

"Well, since you came to the forest, and since the archive takes a record of everything that goes on here, I have figured out why you are here. Also, I have put together the exact reason of why Mandrake would want to destroy your Pixie-Dust Tree."

"And what would that be? These guys have never bothered Mandrake before. Why would he go against them instead of us?" Nod asked, not sure of where this was going.

"Let's take it step-by-step. If the Pixie-Dust Tree were to perish, then it would no longer produce pixie dust. If that were to occur, then fairies would no longer be able to fly. And since fairies need to fly, in order to change the seasons, that would no longer happen."

"Wait, are you saying that Mandrake poisoned the tree, so we wouldn't be able to change the seasons?" Tink asked, with the pieces finally fitting together in her brain.

"Yes, I am quite sure. Also, it explains the fact of why he would poison it at this particular time. When the cold months come along, the Boggans must go into hiding in their rot-filled trees to wait it out. However, if it were to stay the season of Summer permanently…"

"Then they would be free to take over the forest, without worrying about the upcoming cold. What's worse, the Boggans might then be able to conquer us in the past, which means that the forest could be in their rule in the present," Ronin said, fully understanding the dire predicament they were all in.

"Well, if you know all about our mission, then can you tell us what the cure is, because we're kind of in a hurry," Vidia retorted, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"What I know, for certain, is that the poison is unlike anything I've ever heard of, which means that it must be a poison lost to history. Wait here while I go take a peek in the back."

As Nim Galuu began to scroll through the archives, Vidia said,

"Ugh, this is taking too long. We need to find that cure now!"

"It's okay, Vidia, I'm sure it won't take too long before we find it," Tink replied, becoming quite impatient herself.

"Ah, here we go. According to this, there is a special flower, unknown to humans, that only grows every five years on top of the tallest tree in the forest. This tree is located in the thickest part of the forest."

"Well, then, let's go!" yelled Vidia, speeding down the tunnel from where they came, before the others could stop her.

"Hey, wait a minute! Some of us don't go very fast, you know," Grub yelled, while he and Mub struggled to keep up.

Turning back, Fawn and Tink sprinkled a little pixie-dust on them, instantly lifting them off the ground.

"Whoa, this is amazing! See ya later, suckers!" Mub yelled, speeding ahead of the others who were behind.

As Ronin and Nod prepared to mount their birds, Vidia came out just in time to see a Boggan notching an arrow to fire at the Leaf-Men.

"Get down!" she yelled, as she rammed into the foul creature, causing it to misfire. Before the Boggan could recover, Vidia pinned it against the tree, determined not to let this one get away.

"You're lucky that I didn't knock you off this tree, you disgusting piece of…!"

"That's enough, Vidia!" Ronin said, as he came up behind her.

"Mandrake must know that we're here," Nod said, peering into the surrounding forest, fully expecting an ambush at any moment.

Suddenly, a very panicked hummingbird flew right past M.K.'s face, causing her to gasp in shock. As the others ducked for cover, Fawn approached it, saying,

"Easy there, boy… What did you say?"

As the bird twittered away, Fawn's expression became startled. Turning to the others, she said,

"The Boggans are attacking Moonhaven!"

OOXO

**Well, it was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it? Also, I'm so very sorry for not updating this recently. I suppose you've all heard the same excuses over and over again, so I'm just going to say that you all know how it is. **

OOXO

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more often. I hope that you still enjoy this story, and please review!**


End file.
